Älä koskaan
by Hopealanka
Summary: "Minä en voi nukkua, Bruder. Näen joka yö painajaisia; luurankoja ja tulta ja kuolleita ja paksua mustaa savua joka nousee savupiipuista ja haisee kuvottavalle."


**Title:** Älä koskaan  
**Characters:** Ludwig/Saksa, Gilbert/Preussi, Francis/Ranska (+ Englanti heilumassa pienesti taustalla)  
**Genre:** Drama, Oneshot  
**Warnings:** Murha, väkivaltaa, ikävää kielenkäyttöä, natsiasiaa  
**Summary:** _"Minä en voi nukkua, Bruder. Näen joka yö painajaisia; luurankoja ja tulta ja kuolleita ja paksua mustaa savua joka nousee savupiipuista ja haisee kuvottavalta."_

**A/N:** Lisää kurjaa Saksa-angstia. Koska ajankohta on toinen maailmansota, myös jonkinlaista natseilua (onko se verbi?) vilkkuu välttämättömänä taustalla. Ja en tiedä miksi päätin loppuun ottaa juuri Ranskan, vaikka monet muutkin olisivat sopineet tilanteeseen ehkä jopa paremmin. Halusin vain kirjoittaa kyseisestä maasta.

Kärsikää. Nimenomaan.

* * *

**Älä koskaan**

"Tee se!"

Avoimet, pähkinänruskeat silmät rukoilivat häntä uhmaamaan määräystä, vaikka vapisevilta huulilta ei päässyt äännähdystäkään. Tyttö, lapsi vasta, nousi polviensa varaan kuraisessa maassa ja näytti silmänräpäyksen ajan suunnattoman vanhalta kunnes oli vain lapsi taas.

"Minä..."

Hänen asetta pitelevät kätensä vapisivat pahemmin kuin tuon surkean olennon rohtuneet huulet. Sormet olivat takertuneet rystyset valkeina kylmään metalliin kuin se olisi ollut viimeinen varma asia tässä mielettömäksi käyneessä maailmassa.

"Verdammt! Ammu! Ammu se, Deutschland!"

Ja vaikka Ludwig tiesi ympärillään olevan kymmeniä uteliaita, kauhistuneita, välinpitämättömiäkin silmiä, suurin osa katseista liimautuneena tähän kohtaukseen, maailma tuntui kutistuvan ahdistavan pieneen kehään. Hän tunsi vain raskaan tykytyksen rinnassaan, näki vain nuo armoa rukoilevat, isoiksi levinneet silmät, kuuli vain vieressään seisovan, mustanpuhuvaan univormuun itsensä verhonneen miehen huudot. Sieraimiin tunkeutui tympeä, kalmalta löyhkäävä haju, joka ei enää usean tunnin jälkeen yrittänyt kääntää hänen mahaansa ylösalaisin.

Luoja, miten pahasti ase hänen käsissään tärisi.

"Töten Sie mich nicht, bitte... Bitte..."

Ja ruskeasilmäinen lapsukainen oli hänen oma kansalaisensa. Ludwig ei voisi... Ei voisi surmata palaa itsestään.

"Mikä sinua vaivaa? Tapa se iljettävä juutalaisnulikka jo!"

Hetkeksi jo laskeutumaan alkaneet kädet kohosivat uudelleen, aseen piipun osoittaessa jälleen pyöreitä lapsenkasvoja, vaikka käsien koko ajan yltyvä vapina esti tarkan tähtäämisen ja kavalsi hänen hermostuneisuutensa. Jos ahdistuksessa vellovat siniset silmät eivät olisi jo ilmoittaneet epäröintiä selkeästi.

Mutta Ludwigin kuului totella. Tämä oli käsky. Käsky. Ja hän teki aina kuten käskettiin.

"Nyt! Deutschland, nyt!"

Vaikka se tarkoittaisikin itsensä palasiksi repimistä.

"Älkää... Mein Heimatland."

Hän oli... Tyttö oli hänen...

Nein...

"Tämä on käsky!"

Tärisevät sormet kävivät aivan turriksi ennen kuin painoivat liipaisinta. Ludwig ei kuullut eikä koskaan myöhemmin kyennyt muistamaan laukauksen ääntä. Hänen sydämensä oli pysähtynyt hetkeksi, jättäen rinnan, koko maailman täysin äänettömäksi.

Ja pähkinänruskeiden lapsensilmien sammuessa Ludwig sai äkkiä aistinsa takaisin ja arvaamatta kaikki oli aivan liian meluista, aivan liian kirkasta, aivan liikaa kaikkea. Hän maistoi suussaan raudan, mutta tajusi vasta paljon myöhemmin, ettei ollut missään vaiheessa purrut poskeensa tai huuleensa. Lakananvalkeaksi käynyttä poskea pitkin valui alas veriviiru, jonka kammottava punaisuus vain korostui vasten kalvennutta ihoa. Samaa verta kuin hänen vaatteillaan, samaa verta joka nyt valui kuraan, johon tyttö oli lysähtänyt. Vaikka tuo veri ei ollut koskaan virrannut hänen suonissaan, se oli myös hänen vertaan. Niin kuin lapsi oli vielä ohuesti hänen ihmisensä.

Jota hän rakasti.

Laihat käsivarret liikahtelivat vielä, katkonaisen korahtelun ei olisi voinut kuvitella kuuluvan ihmiselle jos ei olisi tiennyt paremmin. Ihminen. Inhimillinen ihminen. Hänen ihmisensä. Äreä, kiukkuansa peittelevä mies tönäisi maansa edustajan sivuun ja viimeisteli raikuvan laukauksen säestämänä työn, jonka Ludwig oli jättänyt epätäydelliseksi. Epäinhimillinen äännähtely lakkasi, pienen ruumiin väkivaltainen vavahtelu lakkasi. Eikä pitkä, lajiaan täydellisesti edustava mies voinut vieläkään kuin tuijottaa jonkinlaisen mykän kauhun vallassa, kädet jännittyneinä samaan asentoon kuin tuona mielettömyyden hetkenä muutama minuutti aiemmin, puristaen edelleen asetta tiukasti, tahmea hurme tahrien hänen muuten siistiä ulkoasuaan. Tämä toinen laukaus jäi kaikumaan hänen korviinsa ja painajaisiinsa ennen kuin samanlaisista tuli osa hänen elämäänsä.

"Sinä teit sen huolimattomasti, Deutschland. On totaalista haaskausta tuhlata tähän roskaväkeen kahta luotia", mies komeassa univormussa ärähti, ääni kuitenkin paljon sopuisampana kuin se oli ollut karjuessaan aikaisemmin. Eikä toinen armollisesti maininnut mitään syystä, joka oli hutiloinnin aiheuttanut. Ei mitään vapinasta, joka alkoi nyt levitä käsistä koko ruumiiseen.

"Pitää käskeä jotakuta viemään se pois täältä. Vaikka nämä ruumiit toimivatkin ihan kohtuullisena pelottelukeinona, minä en kaipaa tänne yhtään enempää tauteja. Muuten ennen pitkään tämä saasta tartuttaa jopa meidät uljaat arjalaiset. Valitettavasti taudit eivät paljoa rotutaustasta kysele. Luomisvaiheessa on täytynyt tapahtua joku erehdys sen suhteen", mies jutusteli pahantuulisesti, hieman kummeksuva pohjasävy äänessään, suomatta minkäänlaista myötätunnon elettä edelleen turralle maansa edustajalle. Tämä oli normaalia arkipäivää.

Ja äkkiä tuttavallinen rupattelu sekä alueen tavanomaisen murheellinen huokailu rikkoutui märän kuran päästäessä lässähtävän äänen Ludwigin vajotessa polvilleen liejuun, äsken ampumansa lapsen vierelle. Vapina oli viimein edennyt jalkoihin asti. Ase hautautui puoliksi kuraan sen pudotessa hervottomaksi käyneestä otteesta. Saksalainen vei kätensä tummiin kiharoihin varovasti, silitellen pariin kertaan karkeita suortuvia. Hänen kämmenensä oli kuvottavan punainen nostaessaan sen viimein vainajan hiuksista, vain haudatakseen sen mutaan välttyäkseen näkemästä miten oli tahrinut kätensä vereen - monella tapaa.

"Ei voi olla totta", mies vierellä puuskahti turhautuneesti, "älä ole pelkuri. Tätä tapahtuu koko ajan. Äläkä vain väitä, ettei minun maani ole ikinä tappanut ketään." Ludwig ei vastannut, mutta hänen hartiansa tärähtelivät äänettömiksi pakotettujen nyyhkäysten tahdissa.

Sydän tihkui verta kuin se olisi hiertynyt vereslihalle. Hän olisi yhtä hyvin voinut ampua itseään. Hänen ihmisensä olivat hänen kaikkensa, hänen sielunsa, koko hänen olemuksensa keskittyi vain heidän hyvinvointiinsa. Mutta hänen täytyi tehdä niin kuin käskettiin.

Painokkaan huokauksen säestämänä mies polvistui Ludwigin vierelle ja laski varovasti toisen kätensä leveälle hartialle. "Sinä tulet voimaan paremmin tämän jälkeen. He aiheuttavat tuon... säälittävän kivun, niin he ovat aina tehneet. Kun me pääsemme niistä eroon, kun me vapautamme koko Euroopan tästä saastasta, sinunkin olosi paranee. Koska se on heidän syytään." Sen lähemmäs kömpelöä lohdutusta toinen ei voisi koskaan päästä eikä Ludwig ollut varma miksi tämä oli edes yrittänyt, kun kaiken taustalla heijasteli halveksunta, pettymys, tätä surkeaa heikkoutta kohtaan.

Mutta hän oli Ludwigin ihminen, hän rakasti tätä kaikesta huolimatta sisällään ja tahtoi siksi lähes alitajuisesti auttaa jopa tällaisina häpeän hetkinä, kun oli vaikea kunnioittaa maataan. Ja Ludwig rakasti toista niin kuin jokaista kansalaistaan.

Samalla tavalla kuin hän oli rakastanut liejuun kangistunutta lasta.

Usein vaivihkaa jaelluista merkitsevistä katseista Ludwig ymmärsi olevansa useiden silmissä samalla tavalla epäinhimillinen kuin tuo pieni olento. Hän oli Deutschland, ei koskaan Ludwig. Oikea nimi olisi antanut hänelle näkyvämmän persoonan, tuntuvamman todisteen siitä, että hän oli myös ihminen. Tai ehkä he pelkäsivät, että joku ajattelisi hänen olevan vain ihminen. Samalla tavoin kuin ihmisiltä täällä ryöstettiin nimi ja sillä lailla heistä tuli nimetöntä massaa, numeroita, tavaraa. Eläimillä, esineillä ei tarvinnut olla nimeä, ihmiset nimesivät näitä joskus inhimillistääkseen tärkeitä asioita elämässään. Mutta ihmisillä oli aina nimi.

Olisiko hänet yhtä helppo langettaa mutaan? Jollei hän olisi jo jollain tavalla vajonnut sinne suulleen, yhtä kuolleena kuin hänen rakas kansalaisensa.

* * *

_1945_

_Führerbunker_

Albiino, jonka asema valtiona oli enemmän kuin epämääräinen, vaikka tämä itse pitikin aina siitä kovaa meteliä -ehkä juuri sen vuoksi- sai huoneeseen rynnätessään aikaan yhtä suurta melua itsestään kuin aina. Tällä kertaa punaiset silmät eivät kuitenkaan pilkahdelleet huvittuneesti, eikä suu vääntynyt itsetietoiseen virnistykseen. Valkeat hiukset sotkussa, kulunut univormu yllään repaleisena ja likaantuneena vereen, likaan, nokeen, hikeen ja ylipäätään kaikkeen mihin kuukausikaupalla taisteluhaudassa sinnitellyt mies saattoi itsensä sotkea sekä normaalisti niin pahankuriset silmät nyt henkien vain suunnatonta väsymystä, Gilbert paiskasi raskaan betonioven auki. Pieneen huoneeseen kokoontunut ihmisryhmä nosti kummastuneet katseensa ovensuussa läähättävään mieheen.

"Missä Westen on?" Gilbert vaati tietää, välittämättä edes teititellä niin kuin kaikki tavat olisivat vaatineet. Joku herroista nousi, yllään aikoinaan varmasti kallis, nyt jo hieman kulahtanut, ruskea puku, musta solmio sidottuna liioitellun huolellisesti kaulansa ympärille, kuin tilanne ei olisi ollut mikä se oli. Inho välähti Gilbertin muuten uupuneilla, mutta kiihtyneillä kasvoilla katseen liukuessa plankatuista kengistä rintapielessä komeilevan pinssin yli silmälasien metallisangoille. "Rauhoituhan nyt, Preußen. Istu alas ja ota konjakkia-" "Tunge se konjakkisi vain sanonko mihin! Missä helvetissä Westen on? Minun täytyy puhua hänen kanssaan! Nyt heti!" Albiinon säädytön ja täysin esteetön karjunta sai läsnäolijat säpsähtämään. He yrittivät olla niin rauhallisia kuin kykenivät, harkita asioita niin pitkälle kuin taisivat, mutta Gilbertin, joka sentään oli -jollakin tasolla- valtio, ollessa näin suunniltaan, tämä äkillinen henkinen myrsky tarttui heidänkin epäileviin mieliinsä, ravistellen sitä perusteellisesti. Vaikka Gilbert ei ollut tosiaankaan ainoa joka tapasi karjua täällä.

"Kirotut idiootit! Litkikää te vain täällä konjakkia! Toivottavasti teidän rakkaalla Führerillänne on jo ase ladattuna itseään varten, sillä Ivanilla varmasti on!" Gilbertin purkaus keskeytyi äkillisesti tämän upottaessa hampaat huulensa, joka oli alkanut uhkaavasti täristä. Albiino nojautui raskaasti ovenpieleen ja loi säikähtäneeseen joukkoon lähes epätoivoisen katseen. _Ymmärtäkää._ "Se on jo käytännössä ohi. Kohta kaikki, kaikki tämä mielettömyys jota te olette niin palvoneet, on poissa. Tuhottu. Minäkin..." Hän keskeytti äkisti vaimean, toivottoman muminansa muutamaksi sekunniksi kerätäkseen itseään. Seuraavat sanat tulivat jo lähes aiemman kaltaisella varmuudella:" Ja nyt. Viekää minut Westenin luokse."

Jos vasta tulihelvetistä palannut Gilbert oli suunniltaan, tämän veljen lähes mykkä kauhu loi sille vahvan vastakontrastin. Saatuaan viimein jonkun johtamaan hänet tänne, vakuutettuaan että hän ei ollut mielipuoli eikä tarkoittanut millään lailla arvostella Führeriä, vanhempi veljeksistä löysi toisen istumasta kapean sänkynsä reunalta olkapäät lysyssä, kasvot haudattuina kämmeniinsä. Ludwig nosti kasvonsa käsistään albiinoon tämän pamauttaessa ovi perässään kiinni, mulkaistuaan ensin merkitsevästi ulkopuolella uteliaasti vilkuilevaa sotilasta. "Bruder..." Jos Gilbert näytti rähjäiseltä ja lopen uupuneelta, Ludwig ei ollut yhtään paremmassa kunnossa. Vaikka tämä olikin pukeutunut siististi, vaaleat hiukset oli suittu taakse huomattavasti vähemmällä huolellisuudella kuin yleensä ja useampia suortuvia oli karannut kalpealle otsalle. Silminnähtävät mustat varjot normaalisti kirkkaan, nyt pikemminkin valjun, sinisten silmien alla kertoivat että uni oli tätä nykyä outo vieras saksalaiselle. Sekä väsymys että koko kaatuvaa valtakuntaa ahdistava tuho oli painanut kerran niin ylpeän ryhdikkäät hartiat alistuneeseen lysyyn.

"Sinä olet vielä elossa." Ludwigin ääni ilmaisi suunnatonta helpotusta, vapautusta jatkuvasti kaihertaneesta huolesta tämän kompuroidessa yllättävän äkillisesti seisomaan. Pari kopausta kengänkantojen kolahtaessa betoniin ja veljekset syleilivät toisiaan tiukasti. "Toistaiseksi", Gilbert kuiskasi vihreään, karkeaan kankaaseen, niin vaimeasti ettei toinen voinut erottaa sanaa. Hitaasti, kuin viivytellen, kaksikko päästi viimein toisistaan irti. Punaiset silmät yrittivät hakea sinisten katsetta, mutta Ludwig käänsi tarkoituksella päänsä sivuun. Heidän kahden välillä oli hiljaista, vaikka muuten ulkopuoliset äänet kantautuivat tähän pieneen, ankeaan huoneeseen joka oli luovutettu maan edustajan käyttöön.

"Westen, sinä... Verdammt, sinä tiedät tilanteen melkein paremmin kuin minä, etkö tiedäkin? Minä en aio valehdella sinulle sen enempää kuin muillekaan idiooteille", Gilbert ärähti turhautuneesti Ludwigin yritettyä pariin otteeseen takellella sanoja, joilla tavoitteli jotain pehmeämpää kuin tämän bunkkerin betoniset seinät, jotain lempeämpää kuin mitä tämä sota oli. Mutta tällaisella hetkellä vain ääliöt koettivat uskotella itselleen valheita paremmasta tulevaisuudesta. Varsinkaan jos nämä ääliöt seisoivat väärällä puolen tulilinjoja. Jos he seisoivat ankeassa bunkkerissa yhdessä sekopäisen johtajansa kanssa. Jos oli vain päivien kysymys siihen kunnes kaikki olisi väkivaltaisesti ohi. Väkivaltaisesti nimenomaan; sota ei ollut alkanut lempeästi, se ei kulkenut lempeästi, eikä tulisi loppumaankaan millään lailla lempeästi. Ludwig loi veljeensä hieman hämillisen katseen, vaikka tiesikin täysin mistä toinen puhui. Hänen ei tarvinnut edes tietää, hän _tunsi_ sen.

"Ivanilla ei kestä kauaa ennen kuin hän seisoo minun sijastani tässä. Ja hän on mielipuoli. Kauanko sinä luulet että sinun johtajasi vielä sietää tätä? Jos minulta kysytään, hänen olisi parempi ampua aivonsa pellolle ennen kuin venäläiset tekevät sen hänen puolestaan. Ja heillä on varmasti paljon epämiellyttävämpiä tapoja suorittaa kyseinen toimitus." Vaikka Gilbert valtion henkilöitymänä tavallaan omasi jonkinlaisen koskemattomuuden, hän tiesi että tällaiset puheet olisivat nopeasti voineet vahingoittaa häntä sanojen joutuessa vääriin korviin eikä pikkuvelikään olisi siinä vaiheessa voinut auttaa mitenkään. Ludwig oli kelmeiden lamppujen hohteessa kalpeampi kuin koskaan ennen ja oli kietonut käsivartensa ympärilleen kuin syleilläkseen itseään, luodakseen jonkinlaista alitajuista lohtua tämän toivottoman tilanteen keskellä. "Hän voisi paiskata sinut tyrmään tuollaisista puheista, Bruder... Hän voisi... Minä voisin." "Mutta sinä et tee niin", albiino huokaisi tarttuessaan jossain vaiheessa itseään pidemmäksi kasvanutta pikkuveljeään hartiasta ja johdatti tämän sängyn äärelle ja painoi jämäkästi toisen takaisin istumaan vuoteen reunalle, tajuttuaan että veljen jalat olivat alkaneet täristä.

Ludwig syleili edelleen tiukasti itseään, tuijottaen tiukasti vastapäistä seinää räpäyttämättä edes silmiään. "Minä olen tehnyt. Gott, sinä et edes tiedä mitä kaikkea minä olen tehnyt", hän puhui ontolla äänellä, jättäen jok'ikisen tunteenhaituvan kuuntelijan ulottumattomiin. Gilbert huokaisi äänettömästi ja istahti toisen vierelle. Veli oli henkisesti jopa huonommassa kunnossa kuin hän oli ajatellut toisen mahdollisesti olevan. Mutta se ei ollut ihme, Ludwig ei ollut typerys ja vaikka tämä olisikin pyrkinyt luottamaan ihmeeseen uskovaan johtajaansa, jokainen, jolla oli vielä edes vähän omaa ajattelukykyä jäljellä, tajusi tuskallisen kirkkaasti miten likellä he jo olivat kuilua. "Minä tiedän, Westen." "Sinä et tiedä, sinä et ole-" Albiino katkaisi Ludwigin nopeasti hysteeriseksi käyvän pälpätyksen kietomalla toisen kätensä tämän hartioiden yli ja painamalla toisen tiukasti itseään vasten. "Sille ei voi enää mitään", hän totesi jämäkästi, ehdottoman äänensävyn vaatiessa toista ryhdistäytymään ja lopettamaan hyödyttömän panikoinnin.

Ludwig ei kuitenkaan todellakaan tehnyt niin. Mutta Gilbert ei tosiasiassa välittänyt pikkuveljen haudatessa kasvonsa hänen likaisen univormunsa rintamukseen ja kostuttaessa veren ja lian kovettaman kankaan kyyneleillään. Taivas tiesi miten kovasti hänkin olisi pohjimmiltaan halunnut samalla tavoin tukeutua johonkuhun toiseen ja parkua epätoivonsa pois. Hän oli kuitenkin isoveli, hänen tehtäväänsä kuului taputella rauhoittavasti, hieman vaivautuneesti nuoremman sisaruksen lähes väkivaltaisten itkunpuuskien ravisuttamaa selkää ja lohduttaa puolitekoisilla lauseilla, joihin hän ei uskonut sen enempää kuin lohduteltava osapuolikaan. Toinen puristi tiukasti käsivarsinauhaa hänen vasemmassa käsivarressaan.

Kun Ludwig lopulta sai hillittyä itsensä, huomattavasti enemmän rauhallisena, Gilbert kiskoi raskaat sotilassaappaat toisen jaloista ja peitteli tämän huolellisesti petiin samalla tavoin kuin hän oli tehnyt vuosikymmeniä sitten toisen ollessa vielä polvenkorkuinen ja paljon suloisempi. "Sinun täytyy nukkua, Westen. Sinulle ei varmasti anneta aikaa levätä kun tämä on ohi joten sinun pitäisi kun vielä pystyt", albiino ohjeisti, muttei maininnut sanallakaan miten uupunut itse oli. Ludwig tuijotti häntä itkun turvottamin silmin, täkki leukaan asti vedettynä ja selvästi taistellen unta vastaan. "Minä en voi nukkua, Bruder. Näen joka yö painajaisia; luurankoja ja tulta ja kuolleita ja paksua mustaa savua joka nousee savupiipuista ja haisee kuvottavalta", nuorempi mutisi, äänessään aavistus ahdistuksesta joka ajoi häntä takaa aina kun hän vain ummistikin silmänsä. "Sinun _täytyy_ nukkua. Katsos, mahtava minä olen tässä. Ihan niin kuin ennen vanhaan, eikö vain minun läsnäoloni silloinkin riittänyt karkottamaan pahat unet pois?" Albiino naurahti, mutta ääni särähti rikkonaisesti. Ludwig ei vastannut, tuijotti vain punaisiin silmiin hetken, heidän nääntyneet katseensa melkein samanlaisina ja sulki sitten raskaan huokauksen saattelemana lopulta silmänsä. Gilbert istui varovasti vuoteen laidalle ja laski toisen riekaleisten siteiden peittämän kämmenensä pikkuveljensä posken viereen, sipaisten sitä ohimennen rauhoittavasti.

"Bruder", Ludwig mumisi katkonaisesti, jossain unen ja valveen rajamailla, "minä en halua enää nähdä miten he kaikki kuolevat... Melkein kuin minä kuolisin itsekin." Gilbert nielaisi palan kurkustaan ja musta varjo häivähti hänen silmissään, mutta hän koetti pitää äänensä veljensä tähden vakaana vastatessaan pehmeästi:" Et sinä ole kuolemassa. Sodassa kuollaan aina, kyllä sinä tiedät sen." Ludwig tuhisi, hädin tuskin valveilla eikä albiino ollut aivan varma tiedostiko tämä edes todella kaikkea mitä hän sanoi. Kuitenkin nuorempi haukotteli vastaukseksi:" Ei _sillä tavalla_; sotatantereella. Junat ja aidat ja savupiiput ja kaikki se... Minä olen itsekin... Vaikka he ovat minun... ihmisiäni." Valkeahiuksinen kuvitteli toisen jo vajonneen uneen puheen muuttuessa entistä epäselvemmäksi, mutta Ludwig kohotti kätensä peitteen alta ja tarttui haparoivalla otteella Gilbertin kämmeneen, jolla hän oli hajamielisesti silitellyt kipeästi kaivatun unen partaalla horjuvan pikkuveljensä poskea. "Ei se mitään, Westen. En minä tuomitse sinua sen tähden."

"Mutta he tulevat tekemään niin.." Isoveli avasi suunsa vastatakseen uniseen huokaukseen, mutta tajusi nopeasti toisen vaipuneen viimeinkin uneen tuon tuskin kuultavan toteamuksen saattelemana. Verenkarvaiden silmien katse kohosi kohti harmaata kattoa eikä Gilbert löytänyt enää tahdonvoimaa tai tarvetta taistella kyyneleitä vastaan. Silmiin noussut vesi kiiri pulleina kyynelkarpaloina poskille, jättäen mennessään polttavat vanat pölyisille kasvoille. Heillä olisi vielä hyvällä tuurilla muutama päivä aikaa ennen kuin kaikki olisi ohi eikä kumpikaan heistä voisi enää nukkua niin levollisesti kuin Ludwig vielä hetken sai.

* * *

Gilbert oli poissa. Ludwig ei tiennyt missä, mutta kaiken takana jäytävä pelko sanoi hänelle että toinen olisi ehkä poissa ikuisesti. Joka tapauksessa järjetön toivo laittoi hänet toivomaan, että isoveli oli jossain muualla, enemmän turvassa, ei yhtä nöyryyttävässä tilanteessa kuin hän. Hän oli antautunut ehdoitta, hänellä ei ollut lupaa valittaa minkälaisen kohtelun hän ikinä ansaitsisikin eikä hän olisi edes halunnut valittaa. Hän vain halusi saada tämän kaiken mahdollisimman nopeasti päätökseen. Silti hän pelkäsi, kädet köytettyinä selän taakse, kylmän metallipylvään ympärille. Ludwig koetti välttää ihokosketusta kylmän metallin kanssa, siirrellen levottomasti painoa jalalta toiselle, yrittäen liikuttaa vereslihalle hiertyneitä ranteitaan siteissään, todetakseen vain köyden olevan solmittu todella tiukasti ja käsiensä käyneen tunnottomiksi. Haljennut, turvonnut alahuuli maistui raudalta.

"Oh, kylläpä sitä nyt ollaan säälittäviä. Osat ovat vaihtuneet, eikös?" Francis suorastaan kehräsi, joka sana täynnä kipeää katkeruutta, kaunaa siitä mitä oli tapahtunut. Edelleen jäsenissä viipyilevää kipua, jonka Ludwig tiesi aiheuttaneensa. Eikä hän vastannut mitään, käänsi vain katseensa sivuun passiivinen ilme kasvoillaan. Hän tiesi hävinneensä eikä hän tarvinnut ketään muistuttamaan siitä. Mutta Francis, kuten muutkin, eivät olleet vielä edes ehtineet alkaa purkamaan sodan aikana patoutuneita tunteita. "Seiso vain siinä hiljaa, mutta älä kuvittele pääseväsi tästä helpolla. Sinä tiedät, niin makaa kuin petaa, Ludwig-pieni", Francis alkoi kiihtyä, kipeiden muistojen alkaessa nousta kaivelemalla pintaan. "Jos sinulla on jotain sanottavaa, sano se äläkä jaarittele", Ludwig tokaisi kylmästi, suomatta edelleenkään katsetta ranskalaisen suuntaan, silmät kiinnitettyinä tarkasti sivulle, kauempana yhä savuavaan raunioon. "Uskallatkin! Kaikki on sinun syytäsi, kaikki mitä sinä olet tehnyt..! Sinun syytäsi että koko Eurooppa on raunioina!" Toisen ääni tukahtui sitä mukaan kuin tämän silmät alkoivat kostua luetellessaan koko ajan kiihtyvässä tahdissa rikoksia, jotka oli suunnattu häntä, hänen kaunista maataan, vastaan. Kun Francis lopulta ymmärsi seisovansa kyynelten partaalla, sai se tämän säpsähtämään, häpeän ja sitä seuraavan kiukun ilmestyessä tilalle - oli surkeaa heikkoutta itkeä vihollisen edessä voiton jälkeen, itkeä ja paljastaa miten paljon sota oli sattunut. "Kirottu natsi!" Ludwig oli osannut odottaa läimäystä, joka heilautti voimallaan hänen kasvonsa toiselle sivulle, mutta silti polttava tunne poskessa teki kipeää. Toinen lyönti ei enää purrut yhtä kovasti kuin edellinen. Eikä hän välittänyt Francisistä, joka toimi täysin nöyryytetyn ja kipeän tunteensa varassa, ylipäätään tunteidensa varassa kuten aina, mutta vihreät silmät kauempaa porautuivat hänen tajuntaansa. Arthur seisoi kauempana, kasvot näennäisen tyyninä, mutta kulmat vääntyneenä halveksivaan ryppyyn. Ludwig tiesi, että oli paljon niitä, jotka vain odottivat saadakseen kostaa hänelle sodan ja sen aikana tapahtuneet hirmuteot yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen ja monien muiden rinnalla Ranskan maan edustaja ei ollut kovin kammoksuttava.

"Missä Gilbert on?" Ludwig henkäisi kun Francis viimein näytti saavan tarpeekseen, rintakehän kohoillessa vaikeasti hengityksen kulkiessa epätasaisesti. Veri valui hiusrajasta vasempaan silmään. "Gil? Missä lie, mitä se sinulle kuuluu?" toinen vastasi välinpitämättömästi, pysähtyen vetämään itsekin henkeä. "Kerro minulle." Francis kohotti kulmiaan eikä Ludwig osannut sanoa oliko ele enemmänkin huvittunut vai närkästynyt hänen karskin pyyntönsä edessä. "Ehkäpä, jos sinä vain pyydät oikein kauniisti." Edes ääneen vahvasti sävyttynyt makeus ei pystynyt peittämään sen pohjimmaista katkeruutta. "Bitte?"

"Kunnolla", Francis suhahti ja tarrasi likaisenkeltaisiksi sotkeutuneisiin hiuksiin, pakottaen Ludwigin katsomaan itseään silmiin, "vai eikö sinulle ole koskaan opetettu, että puhuessa kuuluu katsoa silmiin?" Ludwig imaisi epävarmasti turvonnutta alahuultaan ennen kuin mutisi kokeilevasti:" Minä pyydän, kerro mitä minun veljelleni on tapahtunut." Francis nauroi, kimeää ja sielutonta naurua, jolla ei ollut mitään tekemistä huvittuneisuuden kanssa. Pelkkää esitystä. Vaaleat kutrit heilahtivat ranskalaisen päästäessä irti pylvääseen kahlitun valtion hiuksista ja kääntäessä päätään äkkiä taaksepäin huikatakseen tilannetta taustalla arvioivalle Arthurille:" Kuulitko sinä? Natsi anoi suosionosoitusta jopa kaiken sen jälkeen mitä hän on tehnyt." Englantilaismies ei reagoinut mainittavasti, heilautti vain ylimalkaisesti kättään ja hymähti osoittaakseen yhtä aikaa, ettei hän oikeastaan välittänyt, mutta, kyllä, tapaus sai hänetkin huvittumaan.

Francis keskitti tyytyväisenä huomionsa jälleen Ludwigiin ja tarrasi tällä kertaa tämän kaulasta roikkuvaan rautaristiin, kiskaisten siitä tarpeettoman napakasti. Saksalaisen pää napsahti liikkeen mukana äkillisesti eteenpäin. "Pyydäpä uudelleen. Kovempaa. Ehkä minä sitten silkkaa jalomielisyyttäni suostun sinun pyyntöösi, vaikka sinä et kuunnellutkaan kenenkään anomuksia. Mutta minä olen parempi ihminen." Ja Ludwig pyysi, vaikka haljennut huuli saikin hänen sanansa puuroutumaan kuin hän olisi ollut humalassa: "Kerro missä Gilbert on. Minä pyydän." Francis kiskaisi ketjusta uudelleen ja Ludwig irvisti, "ole niin kiltti." Ja taas, kolkko, epäluonnollinen naurunkikatus joka ei ollut naurua lainkaan. Ranskalainen hymyili ja hellitti otteensa rautarististä. "Minä kuulin, että ystävämme Ivan löysi veljesi ja päätti armollisesti ottaa hänet hoiviinsa." _Oh_. Siniset silmät painuivat kuraiseen maahan. "Ymmärrän." "Itse asiassa, Ivanilla oli kohdatessamme varsin paljon mielenkiintoista kerrottavaa pienistä mukavista lomakylistä, joita hän kohtasi matkallaan tänne. Vai, pitäisikö minun sanoa mieluummin että tappoleireistä?"

Ludwig ei enää tuntenut kasvoihin iskeytyvää nyrkkiä.

"Sinun on täytynyt olla todella verenhimoinen, Luddy. Mitään huvia ei kuitenkaan saa maksamatta", Francis oli täysin vakava, ääni kuitenkin säröillen hillitystä vihasta. Ja Ludwig tiesi ettei toinen edes ollut hänen pahin tuomitsijansa. Sillä hetkellä kun hän oli antautunut ehdoitta, hän oli alistunut kohtaloonsa, eikä enää jaksanut nousta läpikotaisin turhaan vastarintaan. "Lopeta se höpötys. Anna vain tulla", hän huokaisi. Francisin kasvot vääntyivät. "Sinä..! Miten sinä voit olla noin välipitämätön? Miten sinä saatoit tehdä sen niin määrättömällä määrälle tavallisia ihmisiä? Sinä olet valtio, et mikään tunteeton elukka! Vaikka vaikea sitä on enää uskoa. Sinut pitäisi polttaa hiljaisella tulella, nylkeä elävältä, panna kestämään samanlaista kohtelua kuin tuhannet viattomat ihmiset saivat kestää! Natsisika!" Kyyneleet valuivat pitkin Francisin poskia, mutta Ludwig tunsi itsensä täysin ontoksi. Ja tyhjyys jätti paljon tilaa syyllisyydelle, joka oli jo kauan sitten alkanut kaihertaa häntä ja alkoi nyt syöpyä hänen mieleensä polttavana, tuskankarvaana, muuttuen hitaasti osaksi hänen olemustaan.

Syyllinen.

Ludwig tunsi heikkoa helpotusta näkökentän ja jalkojen pettäessä, mutta päätyi vain polvilleen maahan, metallipylvääseen kahlittujen käsien pitäen hänet väkisin pystyssä. Maailma oli punaista pimeyttä ja raudankarvasta verta ja syyllisyyttä, syyllisyyttä ja katumusta.

Kukaan ei koskaan tulisi antamaan anteeksi.

Älä koskaan anna kenenkään antaa anteeksi.

Älä koskaan anna anteeksi itsellesi.


End file.
